


this aint a scene its a how do ppl write kiss scenes.

by by1jun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Date, M/M, Oversized Clothing, Size Difference, i guess, kiss, the kisth, this is part of my seho au on twitter, wearing each others clothes, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by1jun/pseuds/by1jun
Summary: Jun and Sehun get dragged along to a Chanbaek date. They have never met before but sparks fly.This is how they spend the rest of there night.Together.





	this aint a scene its a how do ppl write kiss scenes.

Baekhyun was forcing Junmyeon to meet with Baek and his new boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Baekhyun had not said and went quiet when Jun asked so he decided to not pry into it. After taking pictures of each other for there nsfw accounts it was time to get ready to go meet Chanyeol. Jun decided to just wear a plain simple white shirt and no makeup, not wanting to cause any distraction and hopefully just blend it and be forgotten about. He doesn't really want to third wheel and he will probably be too shy to talk to the guy Chanyeol is bringing. 

Baekhyun was sat doing his makeup, he had a mission to impress and Jun knew he will accomplish it. Baekhyun is the definition of pretty without makeup so add nice eyeliner to that mix and he's killer. 

“Are you nervous” Jun asks.

“Not really, what about you?” 

“What would i be nervous? Should i be?”

“No.”

“Then why ask?” 

Jun knows Baekhyun is hiding something from him, he just hopes the secret isn't worth their friendship. 

-

They arrived to the restaurant ten minutes early, sit down and order two glasses of water. Baekhyun ended up wearing a pink shirt with his blue palm tree denim jacket, his silver locks styled messily. Subtle brown makeup and blue contacts. He looked stunning. If they both wasn't bottoms he would definitely hit on him.

Just as Jun was zoning out thinking about Baekhyun someone sat down next to him and across from him next to Baekhyun. He looked next to Baekhyun to see Chanyeol, his curly hair was now pushed back and styled. And a shirt and sweater combo. He cleaned up nice. 

Turning next to him who he saw was more of a surprise but he should of seen it coming. Wearing a simple t-shirt, hair unstyled, was the boy from the coffee shop. 

“Hi” The man said.

“Hi”

“Im Oh Sehun, nice to meet you”

“Kim Junmyeon, a pleasure.”

Jun smiled at Sehun. Sehun was effortlessly pretty. A body built to perfection with an impressive height. He shined confidence and seemed so sure of himself. His smile was incredibly heartwarming even though it did not seem he smiled much, which made Jun even happier when he smiled back. He has never met someone more calm and collected. There was something that screamed dominant about him, just the way he held himself. Maybe that was Jun just dreaming though.   
Jun was the opposite, even though confident at times he was a mess. He had low self esteem when he wasn't hiding behind a screen. Normally Baekhyun has enough confidence for both of them but as he looks over he sees that Baekhyun is deeply into a conversation with Chanyeol probably flirting. He can see Baekhyun give him the flirty eyes. 

 

-

They order food. Baekhyun takes a photo of Sehun and Jun refusing to show the two boys the picture knowing he can use it against them on twitter later and then Chanyeol and Baekhyun go back to flirting. Seemingly forgetting that the other two boys are even there again. Thus leaving Jun is an awkward position, sipping his water he stares at Sehun waiting for him to start the conversation. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Jun cocks an eyebrow, “We just ordered.”

Sehun returns the look. “Do you really want to stay here with them two?”

Jun shakes his head. 

“Let's go then.” 

Sehun stands up and grabs Junmyeon by the hand pulling him out of the restaurant. Baekhyun and Chanyeol don't even seem to realise that they have left. 

They walk down the cool streets till they find a park to walk in. They walk at the side of each other casually brushing arms as they go. 

“How do you know Baekhyun then?”

“Ahh we met in high school, the gay kids kinda flock together. Been best friends ever since.” 

Sehun lets out a laugh and Jun turns to stare at him. His laugh could make anyone fall in love with him just by hearing the sound. If Jun was not already crushing on him for his looks he defiantly would be now hearing the precious laugh. His cold appearance disappears and his true soft nature comes out, Jun realises theres something special about this boy, and maybe its fate that they meet again. 

“How about you and Chanyeol?” 

“Ah, we have been bestfriends since pretty much toddlers. He's like an older brother to me.” 

Jun nods. He would be jealous of Chanyeol and Sehun's friendship if he didn't know Baekhyun would kill him for not seeing them in the same light. [this makes no sense change it later]

“Do you want to go back to mine? It's not far from here”

Jun raises his eyebrows at the blunt question.

“We've been walking for awhile. I have food at home.” 

That makes Jun nod eagerly at the promise of food.

-

 

They had been playing video games on the couch for hours, the finished pizza box thrown on the coffee table and the hot drinks forgotten about. Jun was laid across Sehun controller in hand. Even though they had only officially met today it seemed like a lifetime. They got on together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

“It's getting pretty late” Sehun said pausing the game. Jun sulked not wanting to leave.

“Why don't you stay over? You can borrow a shirt.” Jun rose from his position from the comment to stare at Sehun while blushing but nodding after thinking about it. It was really late and he didn't really have a ride home and did not want to pay for a taxi fare. 

“sure.”

Sehun stood up, racing to his room to find Junmyeon a shirt. He came back with a baseball tee and some joggers for Jun to sleep in. The shirt was a white baseball shirt on the front it had an embroidered patch of the school team he was on and on the back it had the number 94 with SEHUN written on top. Even though it was an old shirt it was still way too big for Juns tiny frame. 

Jun thanked him and took the clothes into the bathroom to change, after he changed he stared at himself in the mirror. The shirt was giving him sweater paws from the length and reaching his mid thighs. The neckline was hanging off his shoulder, he self consciously pulled the shirt to fit on his shoulders which showed his collar bones off. The joggers only stayed on because of how tight he had tied them. They were bunched up around his ankles as they were too long for him. Jun silently cursed at Sehuns height. He had to admit there was something nice about wearing Sehun's clothes and Jun thought the oversized shirt look was cute. He did not know if Sehun would think the same though.

He walked out blushing and old clothes in hand. He heard a choking noise that caused him to look up to find Sehun laundry basket in hand staring at him, mouth wide open. 

Junmyeon cocked? His head confusingly making Sehun whine. 

“Are you okay?” Jun asks.

That seems to snap Sehun out of whatever trance he was in, his face heating up. He nods and pushes the laundry basket forward for Jun to put in his clothes. Jun smiles and mutters a thanks. 

“You look beautiful.”

Jun looks up to find Sehun staring directly in his eyes.

“What?”

“You look beautiful in my clothes.” Sehun chuckles, his confidence seems to be back.

Jun been a panicked gay looks down. Sehun drops the basket with the clothes forgotten about, and takes a step closer to Junmyeon. He places his hands onto Juns chin lifting his face till there eyes meet. Jun looks between Sehun's eyes and lips before closing his eyes. He feels Sehun move forward till he feels Sehun’s lips on his. His lips were like caramel, soft and sweet. Jun could spend hours kissing Sehun it was like he was floating. Reality didn't matter when they were kissing, nothing did. 

The only thing that mattered was them. When Jun pulled away, there was something unreadable in Sehun’s eyes. He didn’t look away for a moment, trying to figure out. Until Sehun inhaled deeply and said, “Anyway, you look good in my shirt.”

 

“Are you tired?”

Jun shrugs not wanting to take control and wanting to stare at Sehun for a little longer, but a yawn comes out and fails him. Sehun laughs softly looking at Jun like he was the sun.

“Lets get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> twas shanes idea for the ending when they sleepy uwu and he wrote that bit so yeet
> 
> anyway @ me on twitter by1jun


End file.
